1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of shock hazard protection and more particularly to a circuit to detect the presence of a shock hazard in an appliance and a trip mechanism to remove the power to such appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art device employs a second set of contacts, momentary contacts, and a transistor to provide current to a relay coil to hold the main contacts closed. However, as soon as the reset button is depressed, the appliance power is restored before the device determines whether or not there is a shock hazard condition.
Another prior art device employs a ground fault detector to operate a trip mechanism to disconnect an appliance from a power source but does not recognize shock hazard conditions in the load.